Sweet Dreams
by gothgrrl13
Summary: Spot of light hits you, makes a shape on your face, looks like a tug boat, that's pulling an airplane, across your nose. Tallahassee/Columbus


The gang found a place to stay for the night. Tallahassee was thankful since Columbus was being a paranoid bitch again. Both boys were doing the first watch while the girls rested up. Tallahassee fought back a yawn as Columbus was playing with his hoodie strings with a bored stoic look on his face.

Finally, Wichita came downstairs with Little Rock, both arming themselves with loaded guns. Wichita gave Tallahassee a smirk which made him growl in annoyance. Little Rock smacked Columbus's arm, shaking him out of his trance of the hoodie strings.

"Our turn to take over. You guys go to bed." Little Rock said.

"Ah, thank God." Columbus said, getting up and stretching his arms.

"Good night." Wichita said to them as the guys went up the stairs.

"Sweet dreams!" Little Rock called out.

That comment made Tallahassee scoff. Sweet dreams? In Zombieland? Very unlikely. More like disturbing nightmares and horrid memories of love ones dying being replayed over and over again in your head.

As Tallahassee sat on the edge of his own bed, taking off his boots; Columbus was sitting on the edge of his own bed, untying his shoes and taking them off neatly. He got completely on his bed and laid down, sighing softly as he did. He turned to Tallahassee, who was taking off his hat and placing it beside his bedside.

"Well, good night." Columbus said with a small smile.

"Whatever." Tallahassee grumbled and turned around, facing his back to Columbus.

"Sweet dreams..." Columbus hesitantly whispered.

Tallahassee just scoffed again and snuggled more into his bed. Columbus sadly smiled and leaned over to turn off the lamp on the nightstand. The night continued quietly with the sound of both of the guys softly snoring.

Tallahassee, though, felt something was out of the ordinary. He suddenly felt something tickling his face, and there was a warm glow on his face. He frowned, confused and opened his eyes slowly. Something was shining on his face and he squinted. He grumbled, thinking Columbus forgot to turn off the lamp or something.

But he blinked some more again and noticed he was outside. He also noticed he was lying on the grass. Really confused now, Tallahassee sat up and looked around. Everything looked clean-cut and neat. He was outside a huge house on what looked like to be the country side.

He noticed there was no zombies around. Just clean air and a fresh blue sky with the sun shining brightly. It felt like a nice summer afternoon. Tallahassee scratched his head, looking around still. When did the gang get here? They were suppose to be inside the broken up suburban house they found by luck. Not this perfect house. This beautiful house, with the walls painted blue and the door painted a clean white.

Tallahassee slowly laid back down on the grass, confused. When he laid back down, he felt a fluff of hair brushing up next to him. Turning around, he noticed it was Columbus, smiling gently at him. Tallahassee almost jumped back but Columbus just grabbed his hand and made him stay still.

They both sat up and Columbus was still holding his hand. Tallahassee was surprised he didn't have the urge to snap at the kid for sneaking up on him like that. It was probably the kid's smile. He looked so relaxed and, what was the word? Oh yes. Happy. The kid looked happy.

Tallahassee also noticed Columbus wasn't wearing his usual outfit. His worn-out dirty outfit because they don't have time to do something as simple as laundry. Instead, the kid was wearing clean summer clothing. He was even barefooted! Columbus held his hand, tracing his thumb on Tallahassee's hand as he leaned over and rested his head on Tallahassee's shoulder.

Tallahassee felt a small blush come over his face. Columbus glanced up at him and cutely smiled at him. It was enough to make Tallahassee almost swoon a bit. Tallahassee felt someone run past them and he looked to see it was Little Rock.

The little girl actually looked like a little girl. She wasn't wearing her normal outfit either but a nice white summer dress with little yellow flower patters on it. Her hair was completely down, no bandana on. And she didn't have that bratty "I'm better than you" look on her face. Instead, she looked young and adorable.

Little Rock's head looked up when Wichita came on the porch of the house. Even she looked different. Not at all bitchy or mean, but gentle and caring. She warmly smiled at her sister and walked back inside the house. Little Rock ran back after her, giggling.

Tallahassee blinked, astounded. This can't possible be real. It just can't. He felt Columbus leave his presence, walking around the corner of the house. Tallahassee got up, dusting himself off. He went to go follow Columbus, when he heard something.

A giggle, but a different type of giggle. It wasn't Little Rock and it sure wasn't Columbus. Tallahassee knew that giggle anywhere and he froze on the spot. Columbus came back around the corner of the house, holding Buck. Tallahassee felt a rush of fear come over him. It was his son. Columbus is holding his son. His alive and happy son.

Columbus smiled up at Tallahassee as Buck giggled again, playing with Columbus's hair. Columbus laughed along with the toddler and tickled him, making the child shriek with laughter. Tallahassee could feel his body shake with shock. Columbus noticed Tallahassee didn't move from his spot and came up to him. Buck smiled up at him, looking the same. Same as before; young, cute, adorable.

"Do you wanna hold him?" Columbus asked.

Tallahassee noticed his mouth went dry and he cleared his throat. Buck giggled at the noise, grinning at him. Tallahassee hesitantly nodded and held out his arms. Buck laughed with joy and held out his own tiny arms towards his father. Tallahassee slowly grabbed Buck as if he was going to break. Buck pulled his arms around Tallahassee, hugging him tightly.

Dear God, Tallahassee could feel himself tearing up. He heard a chuckle and Columbus was gently brushing the tears away with his thumbs. Columbus was softly smiling at him and Tallahassee stared into his eyes. He looked back at Buck, who innocently gave him a peck on his cheek. Tallahassee never felt so at peace before. He gently hugged his son, giving him a kiss on his perfect blonde head.

He looked back at Columbus, who was happily watching the father and son scene. He pulled Columbus closer to him, making the kid blush a bit. Acting on impulse, he leaned down and caught Columbus's lips into a kiss. Columbus gently kissed back, closing his eyes as he did.

Tallahassee broke the kiss and saw the dazed look on Ohio's face. He heard Buck giggled and he grinned at his son. In his arms were the two most important people to Tallahassee. He must of died and gone to heaven. He could hear the sisters inside the house, and the smell of a meal cooking. Yes, this had to be heaven. Tallahassee was sure about it; and he didn't want to leave it.

Suddenly, Columbus was brushing his fingers on Tallahassee's ear. Tallahassee turned to him, smiling confusingly. Columbus just smiled back and whispered something to him.

"Wake up."

Tallahassee frowned. "What?"

"Wake up." Columbus said again.

Oh no. No, no, no. "What?" Tallahassee demanded again.

"Wake up, you sleepy head. The girls are waiting for us downstairs." Columbus said again.

Everything got drained out. The sky, the grass, the house, Buck. Tallahassee just focused on Columbus's face, saying over and over again, "Wake up." Finally, reality hit hard.

Tallahassee opened his eyes slowly and Columbus was standing over him, his hand on his shoulder. He wasn't outside; he was back in the broken up suburban bedroom. He was on the lumpy bed and Columbus looked a bit stressed and nervous.

"H-Hey. The girls are waiting for us downstairs." Columbus said again.

Tallahassee looked up at him and Columbus frowned at him. Something was wrong, he could tell. Before Columbus could question him, Tallahassee grabbed his arm and pulled him down. Columbus gasped in shock and was eye-to-eye with Tallahassee. He blushed red and nervously gulped air.

To Columbus, Tallahassee looked very angry. Maybe he should of let him sleep for a few more measly minutes, but Wichita was bugging him to wake Florida up so they can leave. Columbus nervously stuttered out an apology to Tallahassee, when he was interrupted.

Tallahassee pulled him for a kiss. Columbus made a confused noise as Tallahassee kissed him and probably blushed even redder then before. Tallahassee manged to sneak his tongue in Columbus's mouth and Columbus quietly moaned. Tallahassee gently broke the lip-locked kiss. Columbus was lightly panting, looking at Tallahassee with a questioning look.

"I just had the most beautiful, wonderful but yet depressin' dream ever." Tallahassee said to him.

"O-Oh." Columbus said, as if he understood.

Tallahassee forlorn a sigh and got up, Columbus moving back a bit so the man can have some space. Tallahassee leaned over for his hat, putting it on. Columbus allowed him to get ready. His face was now flushing a small pink as he touched his lips. Tallahassee grabbed his gun and walked to the door. Columbus followed, grabbing his own gun.

"Hey, Tallahassee?" Columbus said to him.

"What is it, spit-fuck?" Tallahassee grumbled, glancing over to him.

"What was your dream about?" Columbus asked.

Tallahassee hid a small smile as he opened the bedroom door. Columbus looked at him with curious eyes, waiting for an answer. Tallahassee looked over at him and Columbus felt himself blush again.

"I'll tell you in private later." He said and walked out the room.

Columbus blinked, slightly confused. He shrugged though and followed Tallahassee down the stairs. At least Tallahassee had dreams. Maybe the girls did too. Columbus, though, he couldn't remember the last time he had a decent dream; wherever it was a nightmare or just a nice dream. Every night, he went to bed and just slept. He wondered if that was depressing, that he didn't dream.

Although, last night, Columbus could of swore he was somewhere different and everything was happy. But, it was all blurry. So, he wasn't sure if he had a dream last night or not. It didn't matter to him. He wanted to know about Tallahassee's dream. For some reason, it made him very curious.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Hullo, fandom~ I's not ded. :D Nope, I've been just having a very busy summer. XP

I start college soon, so yeah. Anyway, this fic was inspired by the song, _"Wake Up (You Sleepy Head)"_ by Clare & the Reasons.

Hope you enjoyed your daily dose of angst mixed with some hurt/comfort. :Db

R/R please.


End file.
